


Right My Wrongs

by Spibblex



Category: Idubbz - Fandom, Maxmoefoe - Fandom, TheFilthyFrankShow
Genre: Angst, Angst and Porn, Breakups, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, M/M, Other, Reader-Insert, Sexual Violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-22
Updated: 2017-10-29
Packaged: 2019-01-21 10:03:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 3
Words: 968
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12455157
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spibblex/pseuds/Spibblex
Summary: *sigh* .......fuck





	1. Planez

The summer breeze brushed my hair as I walked down the sidewalk to My Apartment. It's been a hour since me and Ian fought about Ridiculous shit. I had a craving for a cigarette but remembered I didn't have it in my  long ass black H&M Cardigan pocket. That's the only reason I'm going back there. To get them cancer sticks and maybe try to avoid Ian. I mean Ian maybe is chill now but..meh..who knows?  
I can always tell if Ian is steamed or somethin', course most of the time he's steamed.   
When he's steamed he usually throws shit and me. It hurts but you know I can take that shit in.   
——  
I made it to my floor. I got my keys out and open the door. 

"Babe!, I'm back!..." I yelled "if you even care..." I walked in the apartment and closed the door behind me. I  went straight for the sofa and grabbed my cigarette box off the speakers that we're stacked up in the corner of the lounge.  I took a stick out about to light it then Ian comes along. 

"Oooh...your back" he bitched slowly rolling his eyes.  
"I came back for a hit I don't want Any trouble"  
I lit my cigarette and took a hit then blew out. I sighed  
"look Ian, I wanna say I'm sorry.. I legit didn't mean to.. it was just for a video."

Ian grumbled "My guy we have Rats and other rodents in our home because of those chicken hearts!"   
I slumped back into the sofa. legs widen like ima about to serve you something.   
"I left it back there course I couldn't reach it so  please no more parent talk with me please.."


	2. recording

After that day, joji started not doing anything except making music. Witch he Rarely do in my Space time. He would usually do something with myself either Hanging with his Boys, Make Other episodes of the Filthy Frank Show or just jacking it. But he not interested on making videos or other things.   "RING RING......RING RING." His phone rang.  He automatically hung up because He didn't wanna be bothered.  
"..cunts.." joji mumbled. Meanwhile he was started singing.  
"don't....rain...on..meee-" "RIIIING...RIIIING   RIIING RIIING" my phone rings again. He sucked my teeth. Picking it up this time."What!" He yells into the phone obviously annoyed." Whoa calm down dude" ??? says. "Who is this?" joji says confused. "It's max" he said worried. "Oh" joji chuckled "wuzup cunt" he smiled through the phone. "checking in on my babe" max Said Slowly and sexual making the call more interesting. "Whatever" joji said cutting the vibe."Aww you ruined it" Max says pouting through the phone."Yeah I know" joji said rolling my eyes. "You seem a little fucked tho... you ok,mate?" Max worried. "Hell yeah man I'm chill" joji said forgetting all about recording. "Oh okay I'm just a little worried then" max said mumbling."What did you say?" He asked."Nothing.What are you doing?" "Uhh...fuck I forgot man...what are u doing" i go And grabs a Mike's Hard lemonade and takes a sip. "Killing myself slowly Haha" max giggleds. "Same"joji chuckled. "I miss you" max says dragging out the you. "So why don't you just come to my house and chill out and cuddle". "That sounds nice but I have to go some where in about 5 minutes so I have to go love yah" max says making smooching noises". "Yeah yeah love you too"Joji says coping max with the smooching noises before hanging up.   He put s down his phone and looks at the computer and notice it recording still. "SHIT!" He gos stops recording.


	3. Saying..

Later that day Joji looked up at his apartment ceiling. Letting out a sigh. Listening to Asten Martin at a low volume waiting for max or one of his friends to text him. "Fuuccckkk I'm so efing bored" joji says thinking of something to do.After about 5 minutes of complete boredom he decided to go take a walk around. He puts on his long ass black H&M Cardigan And smells it. "Hm..still smell like EX boyfriend." He puts his cigarette box in the Cardigan pocket grabs his keys and gos out. "What to do,what to do"he says thinking. He starts walking towards the park. Thinking it would be a good idea to just sit under a tree while smoking. Little did he know some thing was going to happen that will brake his heart.( dun dun duuun). This was the park him and Ian used to go to when they first started their relationship.There was a secret spot on top of the tree they made a little tree house only they knew about it. So while he was walking there he didn't expect to hear moaning and grunting coming from it. Joji climbed up to the tree house. He takes a little peek and sees.....  
"Ian...?" joji mumble. "Mmm!~ HARDER!~..." a Puny Voice moans. "M-Max?!" Joji yelled.   
Max and Ian look back to see joji and shock. "WHAT THE FUCK!?". "Uh...look man I can explain" Max says starting to pull out of Ian who still shook. Joji was seething " HOW THE FUCK DO YOU EXPLAIN THIS!" Joji yelled furious. "I THOUGHT U WHERE MY FRIEND! FUCKING PRICKS "Joji Started to tear up but still looking beautifully frustrated. He starts walking towards Max who is now shaking" It was me who seduced him. "Ian says finally getting out if the shocked state he was in."OH?! so this what you do, you brake up with people just to have sex with there best friends?!" "You know what I'm done with both if you!" joji says leaving the tree house.

**Author's Note:**

> Same story on my Wattpad: @JojiTrashX


End file.
